


Glimps

by Lycka



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Romance, They belong together I swear, lots of love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:35:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lycka/pseuds/Lycka
Summary: Suite de One-Shots Mako/Wu directement lié à What if. Ou comment ces deux énergumènes se sont mis ensemble et comment ça peut se révéler être un véritable challenge pour ces deux adorables imbéciles.





	Glimps

**Titre:** Glimps  
**Pairing:**  Wuko  
**Rating:** M  
**Disclaimer:**  Rien est à moi, je ne fais qu'emprunter sans me faire d'argent! Cette histoire sera en lien direct avec  _What if?_ car j'ai tellement à raconté...

* * *

_**Glimps** _

*'*

_Chapitre 1: When it all started_

*'*

« - Wu, je ne sais pas danser ! Dit Mako d'une voix peu assurée quand l'ex-prince lui tira le bras pour l'emmener vers la piste de danse.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais t'apprendre, c'est pas bien compliqué. En plus c'est un slow, il faut juste que tu fasses comme moi.

\- J'ai un bras cassé, Wu !

\- Ta ta ta, n'essaies pas de trouver d'excuses, tu me dois une danse, après tout ce qui s'est passé, tu me dois bien ça.

\- Je suis... Enfin, j'étais ton garde du corps, c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça ! »

Mako rougit violemment quand il sentit Wu se rapprocher de lui et prendre dans sa main la seule valide du jeune policier.

« - Laisse-toi aller un peu Mako, tu es tellement psychorigide. S'amuser n'est pas un péché.

\- Je sais m'amuser ! »

Wu leva un sourcil moqueur et ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les joues roses de Mako et en le sentant sur le point de lui écraser les pieds à chaque pas. Le jeune homme avait beau se plaindre et essayer de lui faire comprendre que la situation ne lui plaisait pas, sa main ne lâchait pas celle de l'ex-prince et Wu le sentit même se coller un peu plus à lui. Il se mordit légèrement les lèvres, se mit sur la pointe des pieds, fichu Mako de devoir être si grand !, et se rapprocha de l'oreille du policier et chuchota :

« - Je saurais me faire pardonner, crois moi... »

Le frisson qui parcouru le policier émoustilla quelque peu Wu qui en profita pour lui lécher doucement le lobe d'oreille.

« - Toute la nuit s'il le faut... »

Un gémissement gêné s'échappa des lèvres de l'ancien garde du corps qui remarqua avec honte que son corps commençait à réagir aux paroles de ce foutu prince pourri gâté.

Qui avait prit bien trop confiance en lui depuis qu'il avait compris que le policier en pinçait méchamment pour lui. Pourtant, Mako avait tout fait pour lui cacher.

Il avait déjà eu du mal à se faire à l'idée. Les hommes n'avaient jamais été ceux par qui il était sexuellement et romantiquement attiré et il n'arrivait toujours pas à expliquer pourquoi Wu lui faisait autant d'effet. Il n'y avait aucune logique. Mais son sourire et le côté chaleureux et désintéressé dont il pouvait faire preuve quand il n'était plus dans son personnage de Prince de la Terre dragueur lui avait donné envie de l'embrasser plus d'une fois.

Le premier et unique baiser qu'ils avaient échangé était quand Mako était à l'hôpital. Il était réveillé depuis seulement quelques heures et était entouré de Bolin, Asami et Korra quand la tornade d'ex prince qu'était Wu avait déboulé dans sa chambre, complètement affolé, criant presque à quel point il avait été inquiet et que Mako n'aurait jamais dû vouloir jouer au héro. Mako avait demandé discrètement à ses amies et son frère de sortir de la chambre pour pouvoir gérer Wu le mieux possible. Le Prince était toujours en train de gesticuler jusqu'à ce que Mako l'attrape par son bras valide et le fasse s'asseoir tant bien que mal sur son lit.

Dans le mouvement, Wu était à moitié allongé sur Mako, leurs visages proches l'un de l'autre comme dans une scène des plus clichés des films de Nuktuk et sans savoir lequel des deux avait fait le premier pas, leurs bouches s'étaient écrasées l'une contre l'autre violemment, leurs dents s'entrechoquant, la main de Mako s'agrippant aux cheveux de Wu alors que les ongles du Prince s'enfonçaient dans son dos en lâchant un gémissement d'envie avant que le baiser ne devienne plus doux, leurs lèvres se séparant, se retrouvant dans de douces caresses, que leurs langues partent à la découverte de l'autre timidement. Leurs doigts étaient devenus caresses, avant qu'ils ne retrouvent leurs esprits et se séparer en rougissant et ne savant que dire.

Finalement, Mako cala sa tête dans le cou de Wu, essayant de reprendre son calme et de faire comprendre à son corps qu'il venait juste de se réveiller d'une blessure et qu'il ne pouvait pas s'occuper de la chaleur qui s'était propagée dans une partie de son anatomie qui s'était réveillée doucement.

Le temps que Bolin, Korra et Asami reviennent dans la chambre, ils se tenaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre mais les regards qu'ils se lançaient fréquemment firent sourire Korra et Asami et un Bolin qui n'avait rien compris à ce qui se passait.

Ils n'avaient échangé aucun baiser depuis mais Wu était resté à Republic City pour s'occuper de Mako. Il s'était invité dans l'appartement du policier qui, malgré son sarcasme et ton stoïcisme, devait avouer que son aide avait été des plus précieuses. Quand il n'avait pas ce besoin d'impressionner tout le monde, Wu était de très bonne compagnie. C'est pourquoi il avait dit oui sans réfléchir quand le Prince lui avait demandé de l'accompagner au mariage de Varrick et Zhu Li et avait été quelque peu gêné d'avoir répondu aussi vite.

Malgré leur bonne entente, Mako s'était demandé où en était leur... « relation » mais le comportement actuel de Wu, bien que gênant, l'avait rassuré sur bien d'autres points.

« - Hmmm, apparemment tu sembles plutôt apprécier ce que je te propose, chuchota Wu sur un ton amusé, se pressant un peu plus contre le maître du feu afin de lui faire perdre la tête.

\- Wu..., gronda Mako en essayant de paraître impressionnant.

\- Mako, lâche-toi un peu... »

La voix de Wu était devenue plus grave et il s'était éloigné de l'oreille de Mako afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Mako eut du mal à déglutir en voyant les pupilles dilatées de Wu et en sentant la main du jeune homme remonter sur son bras pour aller dans ses cheveux.

Mako s'éloigna de l'ex Prince, lui prit la main et l'emmena à l'écart de la soirée. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui prenait, mais l'expression de Wu lui avait donné envie de le plaquer contre un mur et de lui ravir à nouveau ses lèvres qui lui manquaient tant. Il laissa cours à cette envie et en quelques secondes, ses lèvres étaient à quelques millimètres de celles du plus jeune et une hésitation prit Mako qui n'osa pas sceller leurs bouches. Sa gorge était sèche et il sentit toute confiance en lui le quitter.

« - Mako ? L'interrogea Wu qui ne comprenait pas le changement soudain de son ancien garde du corps.

\- Je... Je suis désolé, je..., bafouilla le maître du feu en commençant à s'éloigner de Wu, sa main valide sur sa bouche.

\- Mako..., souffla Wu en lui attrapant doucement le bras pour le rapprocher de lui, Mako, est-ce que... Est-ce que je peux t'embrasser ? »

La voix de Wu était légèrement tremblante et pleine d'espoir. Mako se laissa faire quand le jeune homme le colla à nouveau contre lui et qu'il se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, entourant son cou de ses deux bras, attendant une parole ou un signe positif. Mako sentait le souffle de Wu sur ses lèvres.

« - Je crois que j'aimerais beaucoup, oui », murmura Mako avant de rapprocher leurs lèvres dans un baiser léger.

Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, les réchauffant dans le frais de la soirée. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau, plus longtemps avant de se séparer pour se retrouver à nouveau.

Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant que les mains de Wu ne se crispent sur sa nuque et que sa main valide essayait de rapprocher leurs corps encore plus. Les baisers devinrent plus passionnés, leurs langues allant à la rencontre de l'autre. Les deux jeunes hommes lâchaient des gémissement de plus en plus rapprochés, leurs corps commençant à s'échauffer.

Mako frissonna en sentant les mains de Wu glisser sous son costume afin de caresser sa peau en happant à nouveau sa bouche dans un baiser des plus passionnés. Il brisa le baiser quand il sentit une main chercher ses fesses et s'éloigna d'un coup.

« - Pas ici Wu, réussi à formuler Mako en haletant légèrement.

\- Il n'y a personne Mako, ne t'en fais pas, lui répondit son Prince en se rapprochant à nouveau de lui afin de lui lécher les lèvres.

\- Wu, je... Je préférerai qu'on rentre, dit Mako avant de se laisser aller à un nouveau baiser, notre lit est là-bas... »

Le visage de Wu s'éclaira soudain et sur un dernier baiser, l'emporta vers la soirée afin qu'ils puissent dire au revoir avant de s'éclipser, prétendant que Mako n'était pas assez en forme pour rester plus longtemps au milieu de ce monde, sous le regard suspicieux de Bolin qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son frère paraissant en forme dix minutes auparavant.

Une fois sur que personne ne pouvait les voir, ils coururent aussi vite que possible vers leur appartement, s'attrapant la main et s'arrêtant pour quelques baisers brûlants.

Ils ouvrirent la porte tant bien que mal, ayant du mal à se détacher et tombant pratiquement à la renverse.

« - J'ai toujours un bras cassé, on devrait essayer d'y aller plus raisonnablement...

-Hmmm, tu as raison. Très cher », s'inclina Wu en tendant la main à Mako qui la prit en roulant des yeux mais souriant.

Wu l'emmena vers la chambre avec précaution. Il lui ouvrit la porte tel le gentleman qu'il était et l'assis délicatement sur le lit avant de recommencer à l'embrasser.

Dans la tête de Mako, la situation commençait à devenir floue. Son corps avait envie de ce qui se passait mais il ressentait une angoisse qui se faisait de plus en plus forte.

« - Mako ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Je... Wu, je... Je n'ai jamais... Avec un homme, bafouilla le détective en rougissant et en se maudissant pour réagir comme un enfant.

\- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on arrête ? »

La voix de Wu se voulait compréhensive mais la peur et la frustration pouvait se sentir dans sa voix. Le détective essaya de reprendre contenance mais la brume qui s'était installée dans sa tête ne voulait pas partir.

« - Je ne sais pas...

\- Je comprends. Je vais aller m'installer dans le salon, je pense pas pouvoir me calmer si je reste là », lui sourit gentiment Wu.

Mako pouvait sentir que le jeune homme était blessé et il se maudit encore intérieurement de laisser sa peur prendre le dessus. Il savait que s'il laissait Wu sortir de la chambre, leur relation allait à nouveau retomber à zéro et rien ne lui disait qu'elle pourrait repartir. Cette pensée lui parut intolérable et il attira Wu de nouveau sur le lit, le faisant tomber à la renverse.

« - On peut peut-être essayer...

\- Mako, je ne veux pas que tu te forces, je...

\- J'en ai envie. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de tout ça et encore moins avec un homme, murmura Mako qui prenait énormément sur lui pour exprimer ses sentiments. Si on pouvait y aller doucement...

\- Tout ce que tu veux Mako », souffla Wu contre les lèvres de Mako avant le lui voler un baiser.

L'ex Prince effeuilla avec prudence son ancien garde du corps, prenant soin de ne pas brusquer son bras. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement en voyant Mako aussi rouge qu'une écrevisse et fut rassuré quand il remarqua la bosse qui déformait la caleçon du maître du feu qui semblait vouloir se cacher de cet état. Wu le débarrassa enfin de sa chemise et Mako était pratiquement nu, à l'exception de son sous-vêtement et l'ex Prince pu profiter pleinement de la vue qu'il lui donnait. Il savait depuis longtemps que Mako était un bel homme au physique avantageux, mais pouvoir sentir sous ses doigts les muscles bien dessinés de ses bras et de ses abdos lui donna l'eau à la bouche. Il avait pratiquement atteint sa limite et il devait se retenir de lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser et le lécher partout.

Il déglutit et prit une longue respiration pour calmer ses pensées. Une fois son esprit plus clair, il remarqua que Mako n'osait pas le toucher et semblait perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait. Wu lui prit alors sa main valide et l'encouragea à lui enlever sa veste qui tomba vite sur les draps. La main timide de Mako essaya de lui déboutonner sa chemise mais un grognement frustré lui fit comprendre que le maître du feu n'arrivait pas à le faire correctement. Wu alla donc à son aide et il fut ravi de sentir les doigts de Mako caresser distraitement sa peau alors qu'il continuait à enlever les boutons pour finalement jeter sans ménagement sur le sol sa chemise, laissant ainsi tout son torse à la merci de ses longs doigts qui le faisaient frissonner.

Wu lâchait de petits soupirs de contentement et la peur commença à l'étreindre. Malgré ce qu'il montrait en public, il n'avait en réalité jamais eu de rapport sexuel de sa vie. Il flirtait avec toutes les belles femmes qu'il croisait mais n'était jamais allé au-delà de simples baisers enflammés et de tripotages d'adolescents sous les vêtements.

Il s'allongea à côté de Mako qui lui lança un regard surpris par son attitude et il sentit ses joues se réchauffer.

« -Mako, je... Moi non plus je n'ai jamais... Avec un homme... Avec personne en fait... », bredouilla Wu qui n'osait pas regarde son Mako dans les yeux.

Il se mordit les lèvres en se disant que jouer à la vierge effarouchée n'était pas très princier mais un léger rire lui fit remonter la tête et son visage s'échauffa un peu plus. Mako lui souriait légèrement et dans le langage Makonien, cela équivalait à un sourire éclatant et des plus francs.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Wu se mit à califourchon sur Mako et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait peut-être jamais connu personne, il n'était pas pour autant non-informé sur la chose. Il laissa également son instinct prendre le dessus sur sa peur et il commença à frotter doucement leurs bassins, faisant rencontrer leurs érections ce qui les fit frissonner et gémir. Mako se redressa afin de mordiller les lèvres de son Prince qui laissa un long gémissement sortir de sa gorge. La rythme de leurs bassins se fit de plus en plus rapide et Wu suffoquait de plus en plus alors que ses lèvres étaient ravagées par le maître du feu.

« - Mako, je vais... Je sens que...

\- Pas encore Wu, murmura la policier contre ses lèvres en arrêtant les mouvements frénétiques de son Prince. Je voudrais encore en profiter un peu... »

Wu se sentit fondre à ces paroles et hoqueta de surprise quand il sentit Mako descendre son sous-vêtement dans une demande explicite.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à présent totalement nus l'un contre l'autre. Wu pria intérieurement pour que Mako ne le repousse pas mais quand les lèvres du détective se posèrent sur son cou, ce qui lui fit ressentir une charge électrique de plaisir à travers le corps, l'ex Prince décida qu'il n'avait plus à réfléchir.

Les mouvements de bassin reprirent et Wu laissa échapper un cri quand les mains de Mako empoigna leurs érections en entamant de rapides mouvements de va et vient sur leurs sexes.

La tête de Wu tournait sous le plaisir. Il s'était accroché aux épaules de Mako et enfonçait ses doigts dans la peau de son policier. Il sentit la jouissance monter à nouveau et prit la tête de Mako pour l'embrasser passionnément pour s'en détacher aussi vite. Il était en train de perdre la tête, tout n'était que plaisir, les seules choses qu'il entendait étaient ses propres gémissements et le bruit mouillé de leurs sexes tendus au possible.

« - Wu... Nnnnh... Wu... »

Entendre Mako gémir ainsi, les joues rouges, son regard planté dans le sien, presque noir, il n'en fallu pas plus à l'ex Prince pour se laisser submerger par la jouissance, se déversant dans la main du policier, la tête rejetée en arrière, la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux.

La jouissance de Wu eut raison de celle du policier qui gémit longuement en salissant à son tour sa main, capturant ses lèvres une dernière fois.

Mako se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et prit un mouchoir pour se nettoyer. Il sentit Wu s'effondrer à côté de lui et venir timidement se poser sur son torse, une main posée sur son ventre.

« - Je t'aime, Mako... »

Mako lui lança un regard indéchiffrable mais ne lui répondit rien. Wu se frappa mentalement. Il se sentait si bien, si détendu qu'il avait sorti sa déclaration sans y réfléchir. Pas qu'il ne le pensait pas. Il l'aimait vraiment, son policier. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire peur et il savait que les émotions effrayaient la plupart des personnes et encore plus quand on s'appelait Mako.

Mako savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose mais son cerveau était blanc. Il était très attaché à Wu mais il ne savait pas si ses sentiments étaient aussi forts et il ne voulait pas réfléchir à des choses aussi angoissantes. Il n'avait dit que très rarement « je t'aime ». Il ne l'avait dit qu'à Bolin. Et Korra. Et il s'était lamentablement ramassé, les relations ayant été un échec cuisant. Il rapprocha son Prince un peu plus contre lui, embrassa son front, sa joue puis sa bouche, dans un baiser langoureux, essayant de faire passer ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui dire. Il sentit Wu se décontracter et répondre en approfondissant le baiser, recommençant à haleter.

« - Mako, je crois que j'ai encore envie de toi...

\- Ça tombe bien, la nuit n'est pas prête de se terminer », répondit Mako en remettant Wu sur lui.

Il maudit son bras qui ne lui permettait pas de se mettre dans une autre position. Il oublia bien vite sa frustration quand il sentit la bouche de Wu se poser sur son torse et descendre doucement vers son bas ventre. La langue hésitante de Wu qui lécha timidement son sexe lui fit oublier le reste. Sa main valide se posa doucement dans les cheveux de son Prince, l'encourageant à continuer.

Ils continuèrent ainsi toute la nuit, s'endormant aux premiers rayons du soleil, le sourire aux lèvres, exténués.

Mais le repos fut de courte durée quand quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de l'appartement, réveillant Mako en sursaut. Wu dormait toujours comme un bienheureux contre lui et le policier sourit, pensant une main tendre dans les cheveux de l'endormit.

« - MAKO ! C'est Bolin, ton frère ! Ouvre-moi, tout va bien ? Mako, MAKO ! »

Wu ne bougea toujours pas, se collant un peu plus contre Mako qui se jura que s'il pouvait tuer son frère il le ferait. Il se détacha de Wu le plus délicatement possible et attrapa tant bien que mal son caleçon et marcel avant d'ouvrir la porte qui manquait de se briser.

« - MA... Ah Mako, enfin ! Tout va bien ? Tu es parti si précipitamment hier soir, ton bras te faisait mal ? Wu devenait trop ingérable ? Tu as mangé ce matin, j'ai apporté des pâtisseries, tes préférées et...

\- Merci Bolin mais tout va bien. Et parle moins fort, Wu est toujours en train de dormir.

\- Oh ? Mais je ne vois personne sur le canapé. »

Mako vira écarlate. Il avait oublié qu'en temps normal, Wu dormait sur le canapé du salon. Enfin, quand ils se disputaient et qu'ils ne voulaient pas s'avouer qu'ils avaient tous les deux leurs torts.

« - Mako ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? J'ai froid sans toi dans le lit, bailla un Wu à moitié nu en entrant dans le salon.

\- Euh, Wu..., paniqua Mako en n'osant plus regarder Bolin.

\- Bonjour Mako, ronronna Wu en se collant contre le dos du maître du feu et en passant ses mains sous son marcel et en lui déposant un baiser dans le cou.

\- Wu, vraiment... »

Mako ne put terminer sa phrase, les lèvres de Wu se posant sur les siennes sensuellement. Il y répondit automatiquement, fermant les yeux et oubliant un instant que Bolin était toujours à côté.

« - Voilà, c'est comme ça qu'on réveille son petit-ami, pas en le laissant mourir de froid seul dans un lit ! Oh Bolin ! Comment tu vas ? Tu as apporté des croissants, mais comme c'est gentil ! S'exclama Wu en prenant le sac des main de Bolin et en se dirigeant sur le canapé en attrapant une pâtisserie et la mangeant avec entrain.

« - M... Mako... Qu'est-ce... Mako, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Wu... Bisous... MAKO ?! ET MANGE PAS TOUT TOI !»

Le maître de la Terre bouscula son frère pour aller essayer de récupérer ses biens que Wu ne voulait pas lâcher et les deux jeunes hommes commencèrent à crier de plus en plus fort.

Le policier soupira en refermant la porte de son appartement, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir gérer tout ça .

* * *

_Je crois que c'est la première fois que je fais une scène aussi longue en s'agissant de sexe... J'espère que ce n'était pas trop bizarre, au final écrire Mako en mode sexe, c'est pas facile je trouve, vu son caractère..._

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)_

_A la prochaine!_


End file.
